


Accidentally

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, fluff and some explicit stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically we were just friends with benefits and then I accidentally fell in love with you. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did and I'm glad because I rather be with you than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cute and fluffy but also has NSFW. I'm sorry if it doesn't go anywhere in the end I'm trying my best to give it a storyline besides sex and fluff so bare with me. I'm really just writing this because holy shit this ship is so fucking cute and it needs more fan fiction. IM ALSO REALLY SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS 
> 
> I was listening to Paralyzed by Mystery Skulls (who I adore and will mention a lot in notes) If you want something to listen to. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdPupUIncgc

     Shikamaru lay on the bed, the room was silent. All you could really hear was sound of the running water coming from the bathroom where Neji was taking a shower. Shikamaru reached on to the night stand and grabbed his carton of cigarettes, he only smoked once in a while usually when he was so deep in thought to try to distract himself, like he was doing now. He thought about the previous events of the night that led up to this. Neji and him have been having sexual encounters more and more often for a few months now. It all started when Neji came over once, they got a little drunk and then found themselves naked next to each other the next morning and found it funny, and they both kinda liked the idea of it, in the beginning. Now, Shikamaru wasn’t sure he wanted to do this, because one way or another he found himself developing feelings for Neji. They told each other things they wouldn’t ever tell anyone else, they’ve had such intimate conversations. No feelings were ever involved though, or so he tried to make it seem like that. They kept their respectful distances, of course. Now he just couldn’t do whatever this was anymore. It felt awkward to him, it felt risky. He always kinda liked Neji, that’s not something he’s let himself admit before but now that he’s thinking all of this over, he doesn’t care that he sounds kinda “mushy” and doesn’t have his usual “I could care less” or “whatever” attitude.

 

 

 

     Neji came right out of the bathroom while Shikamaru was taking out his cigarette. “Hey, sorry I took so long, I was washing my hair.”

 

 “Oh, no worries, that’s fine.” Shikamaru said after putting the carton back on the nightstand. Neji worked his way over and moved the sheets so he could get under them. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and rest his head on Shika’s shoulder. “You’re being unusually affectionate.” Shikamaru pointed out.

 

“Uhm, sorry. I-I can stop. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Neji moved away nervously.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m just surprised that you didn’t turn your back on me like usual.” Every time he did that it kinda made Shikamaru sad, he wasn’t technically sleeping alone but it felt as he was.

 

“I-I only did that because I thought you wouldn’t be comfortable with the whole idea…you don’t seem like much of a cuddler.” Neji admitted.

 

“Neither do you, that’s also why I never really tried, but if…if you want to, it’s okay.” Shikamaru felt his face get warm, he doubt his blush could show though, being that showing romantic emotions for someone was something he didn’t usually find himself experiencing, none the less showing. Neji didn’t respond just yet though. He just moved closer and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s right arm, and rested his head on Shika’s shoulder.

 

“I only just started getting the hang of affection but it seems so nice to, uhm, be able to hold someone.”

 

“If we’re going to start admitting things, I never imagined you to be the kind of person who stutters.” Shikamaru giggled.

 

“That’s just because I’m—“ Neji stopped there.

 

“You’re?”

 

“Flustered, and you’re seriously the only person who’s seen me like this.”

 

Shikamaru smiled, “That’s so cute.”

 

“I’m surprised you find things cute.”

 

“I’m kinda careless, but I’m not stone-cold and emotionless.”

 

“I know, I know. Neither am I, for the record.”

 

“Good, so maybe I can ask you something?” The riskiest question he could possible ask just flowed out of Shikamaru’s mouth and it was not ask risky as what he gonna have to ask next, but it kinda starts it, so therefore he’s kinda angry at himself for opening his mouth.

 

“Yeah, of course. What is it?” Neji looked up at him. “Eh…well I was wondering if you wanted to keep doing these things?”

 

“What? You don’t want to anymore?” Neji was kinda shocked, maybe he did something wrong? _What could it possibly be?_ He’s asking himself so many questions at once before Shikamaru could even open his mouth that his breathing starts to get a bit deeper but his expression didn’t change.

 

”No, it’s not that, it’s well..what if I told you I..” Shikamaru trailed off, and the fact he was having trouble with this kinda scared him a little.

 

“You…” Neji _really, really, really,_ needed to know already.

 

“I accidentally fell in love with you.” He just went right out with it.

 

“ _Accidentally?_ ” Neji wasn’t necessarily confused but he did want to know exactly what Shikamaru meant by accidentally, that and he was super relieved that it was because he liked him, because Neji liked, or _accidentally_ fell in love with him too.

 

“Well I always liked you but I didn’t plan to end up having emotions for you.”

 

“Well…this works out then because I started to think about you so much, and I guess I _accidentally_ started to really love you too.” Neji finally got it off his chest.

 

“Really?” Shikamaru smirked followed by a chuckle.

 

“Yes. Really.”

 

“That actually makes me so happy.” Shikamaru took his left hand, the one with the un-lit cigarette in between his middle and ring finger and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He then leaned in and kissed Neji’s lips, softly and passionately, of course within a few moments it got quite messy. When the kiss broke, their foreheads pressed together so they didn’t break the body contact and they caught their breaths.

 

“Me too.” breathed Neji with a smile. Neji leaned back in to kiss Shikamaru again, this time it was slow and gentle the entire kiss. Eventually when it broke again, rolled onto his back again and took a deep breath, lighting his cigarette.

 

“No more kisses?” Neji asked with a seductive smile, shifting himself over so he’d be on top of Shika, one of his legs between both of Shikamaru’s.

 

   Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled. “I don’t know, I don’t think we really should.” he sounded so serious it kinda made Neji worried for a second.

“We can’t just keep making out til’ you answer this one question.” Neji cupped Shika’s face in his hands.

 

“What would that question be now, huh?” His voice was soft and it made Shikamaru’s face warm again, he smiled taking another drag of his cigarette and letting it out facing away from Neji so it wouldn’t hit him in the face. He looked back into the Hyuga’s simple pale eyes, that he found oh-so beautiful.

 

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He finally asked.

 

“Of course.” Neji leaned in for another kiss, this time he took the lead at first before Shikamaru pressed into his lips.

 

“I never thought this would happen, wow.” Shika laughed a little when he finished kissing his new boyfriend.

 

“Me either, but I’m so glad it did.” Neji smiled.

 

“Me too, more than anything.” Neji took Shikamaru’s cigarette and took a drag for him self, then kissed Shika again.

 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Shika said surprised.

 

“Only on occasion, I’m not really into it but, I really wanted a few drags. You don’t..mind right?” he said with a smirk.

 

“Of course not.” Neji put the cigarette back between Shikamaru’s lips.

 

“Here, have it back. We should really get some rest after you finish.” Shikamaru put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the nightstand after that drag and wrapped his arms around Neji, “Sleep well, my love.” Shikamaru whispered.

 

Neji snuggled closer to Shikamaru and closed his eyes, "Goodnight." 


	2. THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get some shit straight, I know the necklaces aren't really a shinobi thing at all I made that up. And here have a little yaoi ;)

    Shikamaru was thinking about the night he had that conversation with Neji. It was honestly one of his favorite nights yet, he was so happy that they were in an actual relationship. That was exactly a year ago though, they see each other everyday and take walks in the forest alone sometimes, and it was cute little things like that, that kept them happy. Shikamaru realized that his favorite thing is anything that lets him be around Neji. He’s literally the only person who’s makes him all warm and flustered, just amazing and happy in general.

    _Wow, I never thought I’d sound like such a softy._ Shika thought to himself. He was waiting outside Neji’s back door , waiting for him to come out and go with him to the forest, it was kind of late at night and they usually agreed that they shouldn’t be out so late but, it was so quiet and the way the sky looked tonight would want to make you sleep out there. This time, it was even more special because it was their one year anniversary and Shikamaru had a gift for him.

 

“Hey!” Neji said with a smile, sliding the door open.

 

“Hey handsome. I, uh, got you something, for our anniversary.” Shikamaru was really flustered but tried his best to keep it cool and then he handed Neji his gift.

 

“Shikamaru, you really didn’t have to.” Neji’s smile grew wider and his cheeks became a soft pink. Shikamaru handed him the little box, and he opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a simple thin chain with a small round charm with the kanji for “Shinobi” on it. This was a common gift between Shinobi couples in Konoha and symbolized a step up in a relationship or showing that they were serious for somebody. This gift made Neji’s face hot and he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, holding the chain in his hand.

 

“I’m guessing you like it?” Shikamaru chuckled, one of his hand stroking Neji’s long hair, the other wrapped around his waist.

 

“I love it so much. Do you have one too?” Neji pulled back from the hug, holding Shikamaru’s hand with his free one.

 

“Yeah, I’m wearing it right now, see?” He pulled it out from under his shirt collar where he hid it that way it didn’t give away the gift.

 

“Help me put mine on?” Neji asked.

 

“Here.” Shikamaru turned him around and moved his hair out of the way and locking the chain around his neck.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Neji looked him in the eyes, and closed the gap between them before giving him a kiss. Shikamaru cupped his face with both his hands, making the kiss deeper but it was still slow and sweet. Eventually this kiss broke apart they pressed their heads together like they usually did that after their kisses. “I love you Shikamaru.” Neji whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

 

“I love you too.” Shika said leaning in for another kiss.

 

“I didn’t forget about you though, come inside I’ll get it for you.” Neji said, dragging his boyfriend inside his house.

 

“You, you really shouldn’t have. I-I can’t—" Shikamaru couldn’t even talk when he saw the gift. They were chakra blades, similar to the ones Asuma Sensei had.

 

“I saw them, and I had to get them for you. Take them please.” Neji pushed the box into Shikamaru’s hands.

 

“I really like them…thank—thank you.” Shikamaru took the blades out of the box to examine them, He’s never felt such light weight metal, the blades were so sharp , both of them were so shiny too. Absolutely beautiful.

 

“Sorry it wasn’t a romantic gift.” Neji chuckled. “Are you kidding this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, and the fact you’re giving them to me makes this totally romantic.” Shikamaru’s voice was a little higher than usual and filled with excitement. Neji leaned up to kiss Shikamaru’s lips, “Happy anniversary babe.” He whispered, his lips brushing against Shikamaru’s. Focusing all his attention on Neji, he put the blades back in the box not even looking and set them on the table beside them. Then he took his hands and cupped Neji’s face. Neji’s hands wandered down to Shikamaru’s waist and pulled him closer. Shikamaru let out a small sigh against his boyfriend’s lips, “How about we rearrange tonight’s original plans and do _something else_?”

 

“Sure,” Neji responded, his breathing was a little heavier already, “do whatever you want with me.”

 

    Shikamaru leaned in and kissed him hard while his hands slowly trailed down is neck and down to opening of Neji’s Jounin vest and pulled down the zipper, Neji let it slide off his body and set it to the side. “Come to my room.” Neji pulled away and grabbed Shikamaru’s hand, guiding him towards the room. Closing the door behind him, he proceeded to take off his shirt while Shikamaru took off his own. “Get over here.” Shikamaru said pulling his boyfriend closer by the waist, Neji’s skin was warm against his, and they were so close they could feel each others chest rise and fall. Neji was bitting on Shikamaru’s lips and his hands were fumbling to get Shikamaru’s pants off. He pulled them down a little and then let them slip down to his ankles, soon enough Shikamaru got Neji’s off and he stepped backwards bringing Neji closer to step out of them. Neji pushed Shikamaru on to the bed and got on top of him, sitting on his hips and moving them back and fourth slowly while leaning in for another wet kiss from the man beneath him. “Mmm” Neji hummed in between a kiss, “It’s been so long.” They haven’t had sex in a while. It’s probably been three months, because they thought now that they were romantically involved with each other, they should put that to the side and focus on other things, not just sex. But indeed it has been a long time and Shikamaru was happy to be able to get this close to Neji again. The thought of it made Shikamaru’s face warm up instantly. “I don’t want to fuck,” Shikamaru said in between his deep breaths, “I want to make love to you.”

 

“Lets make love to each other.” Neji sighed against his boyfriends lips before going in for another kiss, this one was a lot slower and so much more effort went into making this one perfect. Neji’s hips slowed down as well and his hands cupped Shikamaru’s face, his hands then moved slowly from there and down his chest. Shikamaru relaxed under Neji’s gentle caress. Eventually Neji moved from his lips to Shikamaru’s neck, sucking gently on his skin leaving red marks on his neck and collar bone. He moved down to his chest kissing the place right above his heart then continuing to suck on skin further and further down until he reached the lining of his boxers. Pulling them off slowly by the sides. finally when he got them off his took a couple of seconds to take in the large member before him, of course it’s not like he hasn’t seen it before. They might not of had sex in a while but both remembered each other's bodies so perfectly, what still gets him every time is how big Shikamaru is. They were both really around the same size, but _you look at things differently after you’ve had them up your ass._

 

    He quickly snapped out of it and took Shikamaru’s tip into his mouth, giving it nice long licks before he took in the entire member. Shikamaru winced in pleasure at the feeling of Neji’s warmth around his cock. “Mmm babe.” Shikamaru sighed, Neji kept working his way around Shikamaru’s member. The taste of pre-cum in his mouth let him know he should stop before Shikamaru came early. A few moments later after letting Shika’s length out of his mouth, he crawls back to Shikamaru’s lips and greets him with a wet and sloppy kiss. Shikamaru’s hand found itself in Neji’s hair pushing him closer and then sat up, still kissing his boyfriend’s lips. Shikamaru took Neji’s member in his free hand and began to jerk it slowly making Neji shiver.

 

“Where is it, babe?” Shikamaru asked while catching his breath.

 

“I—In the nightstand’s bottom drawer. I—I’ll get it.” Neji said getting down from his lovers laps and reaching over into the drawer to get the bottle of lube.

 

“Got it.” Neji sighed, sitting back on his boyfriend’s laps.

 

Shikamaru took the bottle from him and got some on his fingers, “Lie down.”

 

“Okay.” Neji lied down on command and waited for his boyfriend’s fingers. Shikamaru took his thumb and massaged the entire area in circular motions a few times before inserting in his index finger.“Tell me when you’re ready for another one.” He said in a low tone and just loud enough for Neji to hear.

 

Neji nodded after a few moments, “I’m ready.” Shikamaru put in another finger, moving them in slowly back and forth as deep as possible. After the second finger Neji's hips began moving with Shikamaru's pace. Then he put in a third finger when Neji gave him the nod. Eventually it began to make his lower body needy, the movement of his hips grew faster. “I need you, now, please.” Neji whined gripping the sheets beneath him.

 

Shikamaru put some lube on his member and pressed his tip into Neji’s entrance, slowly moving in. A soft moan escaped Neji’s lips and Shikamaru leaned in to kiss him, laying his body on Neji’s, slowly moving his body back in fourth in sync with his hips. Neji wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulling him close and deeper into their messy kiss. As time went on Shikamaru’s pace quickened, and Neji’s moans grew louder, unable to be muffled by their kisses. His fingernails digging into Shikamaru’s skin. Shikamaru’s thrust grew deeper hitting Neji’s prostate over and over, making him throw his head back in pleasure. “Shikamaru I don’t think I can take it anymore.” Neji breathed.

"I'm not done with you yet." Shikamaru sighed in his ear, "get on your knees."

 

    Shikamaru got off and pulled out slowly. The long haired boy got on his knees, leaning on his hands for support. Shikamaru entered him again and began to ram into his boyfriend, faster and faster. Eventually pulling his boyfriend by the hips. Neji let go of the sheets he was gripping feeling his orgasm come on. He sat back onto Shikamaru's laps and paced himself. Shikamaru took Neji's member into his hands and began to jerk it slowly while his other hand was wrapped around his boyfriends waist pulling him close. Neji was cumming into Shikamaru's palm, he threw his head back, leaning it on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Fuucck." he let out with a soft sigh.

 

"Cum inside me, babe." Neji's breaths were deep and quick, he was still slamming himself onto Shikamaru, not giving up until the job was done for both of them. A few moments later Neji felt Shikamaru's warm seed inside him and heard his boyfriend's deep sighs.

 

 

   Shikamaru placed a kiss on Neji's neck and continued to catch his breath, "Are you good, babe?" Neji asked climbing off of him.

 

"Good's an understatement," he breathed, "I feel amazing." 

 

   "Ah, so do I. I'll never get tired of this." Neji smiled, he crawled behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning himself on Shika's  back. 

 

"I love you, Shikamaru." he whispered. 

 

"I love you too, Neji." 

 

"I love how you make me such a needy mess too." Neji chuckled followed by a playful shrug off motion from the boy beneath him.

 

"I try." Shikamaru smirked and then pushed all of his weight back on Neji, so he tipped him over and was laying on him.

 

"You little shit." Neji laughed, his arms still wrapped his boyfriend who was laughing at him.

 

    After a while of laying there and fooling around they got up and took their showers. After, Neji was drying his hair while Shikamaru brushed his teeth, Shikamaru bent over to rinse and when he looked back up Neji was making stupid faces in the mirror and he choked. 

 

"Oh my God, Hyūga. I almost died." He was still laughing. 

 

"I didn't think you'd fucking choke." Neji was laughing. 

~'*.'*.'*.'~

                         

 

   They eventually got into bed, wrapped around each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. Shikamaru looked into Neji's eyes and smiled, "You're so beautiful, you know?" he leaned up to place a kiss on his forehead. 

 

"Thank you so much." A smile made its way across Neji's face, "You're the most handsome guy I've ever met, you know?" 

 

"Ah, you actually don't have any idea how happy it makes me to know that you think like that." Shikamaru pressed another kiss on cheek. 

 

"I was just being honest." 

 

"Thanks babe, also, I just wanted to know if tomorrow you'd like to go on with our original plan?" 

 

"Only if you don't wake up in the morning with that 'Getting outta bed is a drag' attitude you always give me and we end up sleeping half the day away." Neji rolled his eyes.

 

"Hey! I just wanted to cuddle more!" Shikamaru said in his defense. 

 

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever." Neji laughed a little, "Goodnight, Shikamaru."

 

"Night." He pulled Neji even closer and they fell asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope you liked this. I know the content was your usual but I wanted to keep the exciting things for later. This was the first chapter after all. Thanks for taking the time out to read. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was't his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry for how shitty the two other chapters have been and again for any typos. I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open but I won't have time to do this tomorrow so I'm writing this and tomorrows chapter right now. I've drank coffee and Monster and nothings working. It was like this yesterday when I posted my other two chapters as well, so sorry. :P

    "Temari?" Shikamaru smiled upon seeing her, "What are you doing out so late?" 

 

"I knew you'd be out so I came to talk to you." Temari came closer and smiled up at him. 

 

"What is it? Everything okay?" 

 

"Yes everything's fine." She assured him, hesitantly. Her voice was softer than usual and Shikamaru noticed something was up with one of his good friends. 

 

"Then what is it?" 

 

"I'm going to be here in Konoha for a while. I was so excited to see you. I really wanted to...maybe it's better if I..." She took Shikamaru's hands in hers and pulled him close into a kiss before he could even do anything. He couldn't close his eyes or lean into it, he was only thinking about Neji and how angry he would be if he saw. 

 

.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*. 

 

 Neji usually met up at Shikamaru's before they went into the forest together. He enjoyed the quiet walks alone on the way there but was always excited to see Shika. When he got there today, he saw something he really wished he didn't. Shikamaru was kissing Temari and they were holding hands.

 

"It's kinda sick for you to invite me over and have this be the first thing I see." Neji shook his head crossed his arms.

 

"Neji!" Shikamaru shouted, his heart was pounding. He instantly let go of Temari's hands.

 

"And you, Temari? I really didn't think you would stoop so low. Kissing someone with one of those necklaces on, do you have any respect for what those mean? Whatever. Sorry for walking in on your little disgusting make-out session." Neji sighed, turning around and walking back to his house, completely outraged and not to mention quite heartbroken.Temari was shocked at everything going on, quite embarrassed as well, she was regretting even coming back to the Leaf.  

 

Neji felt tears well up in his eyes but he tried his best to not let them go. "Neji! Wait! Please! Listen to me!" Shikamaru ran up to his boyfriend and grabbed his arm.

 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, I SWEAR TO GOD. I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN. LET GO OF ME." Neji shouted, activating his Byakugan and glaring at Shikamaru, tears streaming down his face.

 

Shikamaru let go instantly, "Neji, please, listen to me." He tried talking in a calmer manner. His hands were shaking so he curled them into fist to make it less noticeable.He was angry too and felt like crying because of how Neji was acting. _Just give me a chance to explain_ , he thought over and over.

 

"Why should I? What's there to even say? I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving. Goodbye." Neji walked away.

 

Shikamaru let him go. He'll see him later, he had to finish dealing with Temari. He turned over and walked back to her. 

 

"Listen," he took a deep breath and let it go. "Temari, I don't share the same feelings for you. I'm so sorry. You're beautiful and super smart. An amazing ninja! But I can't- no, I don't share the same feelings. I'm glad you'll be here for a while, we can totally go on walks again, some other time. I need to fix things with Neji." Shikamaru explained in the nicest way he could, because she didn't know. It's not her fault. He kinda mislead her the last time they saw each other anyway.

 

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I really am. Believe me, I really hope I didn't ruin things. I shouldn't have gotten so ahead of myself. Please forgive me. I hope Neji will too." She looked down, embarrassed and angry at herself. She truly felt _horrible_. 

 

"Look, it's okay. You didn't know, and I understand that. I'm not mad at you, and Neji will understand, he always does. I'll fix it. It hurts me that he's like that, but I would be too. I'm sure anyone would be, so It's best for me to just let him take a breather right now." Shikamaru sighed.

 

 

 

 

.'*.'*.'*.'*.

 

Neji slammed the door behind him and went straight up into his room. Immediately he crawled onto his bed resting his head on one pillow and snuggling the other one close to his body, which lingered of Shikamaru's cologne. _Why? Why'd you do this to me? I love you so much, I gave myself to you, we spent so much time building our relationship. All for it to mean absolutely nothing. I thought I meant everything to you, you told me I did. I'm so stupid for believing you._ These things started all to cloud up Neji's thoughts. He finally let himself cry into the pillow, more angry at Shikamaru than he's ever been at anything. 

 

A few moments later he heard a knock at the door. He didn't get up the first time but they just kept banging and banging. He wasn't going to get up and open it if it was Shikamaru, so he activated his Byakugan and decided to take a look. It was Temari. _What did she want?_ He thought, confused. 

 

He open the sliding door almost to be punched in the face by Temari's fist. He tilted backwards and then stood away from the door as he fist fell to the sides. She was going to knock again, not knowing he was going to open up. 

 

"Sorry. I thought you weren't going to open the door just yet." She cleared up that incident. 

 

"I got that. Why are you here? If I don't want to see Shikamaru, what makes you think I want to see you?" Neji was just being brutally honest. 

 

"Shikamaru didn't kiss me." She went right out with it. 

 

"What?" Neji raised an eyebrow in confusion and was ultimately shocked. 

 

"I kissed him. I haven't seen him in over a year, last time we saw each other it really seemed like he liked me, so I came back here with my brother, the Kazekage. I saw it as an opportunity to the return the feelings, only to find out that they weren't meant like that. It was all my fault. Please don't break up with Shikamaru. He loves you. He didn't even kiss me back, or touch me. I took his hands. I did it. I did it all. Please forgive me." She stopped to catch her breath. 

 

"I should believe you because...?" 

 

"i'm being absolutely honest Neji." She got on a knees and bowed her head. 

 

"Get up. Go back to Lord Gaara. I don't wish to speak of this any further. I'll deal with it." Neji sighed, he accepted her apology. She didn't look like she was lying at all. 

 

"Please forgive him." 

 

    Neji didn't say anything he just stood there waiting for her to go. She noticed, got up and turned to leave, "Temari. It's alright. Thank you for coming here and telling me." He said before sliding the door close. She just kept walking. 

 

.'*.'*.'*.'*.'* 

    It was before dawn and Shikamaru was already at Neji's door, he unlike Temari, he had the key, and let himself in. He quietly made his way upstairs and slowly opened the door to Neji's room. 

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, the sinking of the corner where he sat woke Neji up. "Shh, Neji, it's only me." Shikamaru whispered.

 

"Shikamaru?" Neji's voice was raspy as he had just woken up, he knew it was Shikamaru. The only other person with the key. 

 

"Is it a bad time to talk? I didn't sleep all night. I won't be able too until we straighten things out. Please. Talk to me." His throat hurt like it usually did before he began to tear up. 

 

"What do you have to say?" Neji sat up and sighed. 

 

"I didn't kiss her. I didn't even touch her. I swear on my life. Please believe me." Shikamaru let his tears go, he couldn't hold them back like he planned to do earlier. 

 

"I know." Neji crossed his arms. 

 

"You-you know?" Shikamaru looked at him, confused. 

 

"Temari came by last night and explained everything." Neji told him. Shikamaru took a deep breath, _thank you Temari. Thank you._

 

 

"I'm sorry for not listening to you last night. I'm sorry for saying all of that to you. I'm sorry. I would never hurt you." Neji began to tear up as well. Shikamaru moved closer and wrapped his arms around Neji, "It's okay, I'm not mad. I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I understood your feelings. I would of felt the same way." Shikamaru's fingers stroked through the tangles in Neji's long hair, "I love you so much. I really do. I'd never cheat on you, my love. Never." He cried. 

 

"I love you too. I should of known you wouldn't. I'm sorry." Neji sniffed. Shikamaru pulled back from the hug and cupped Neji's face in his hands, "Don't cry anymore, beautiful. Don't be sorry. It's alright." Shikamaru kissed the curse mark on his forehead. 

 

"I'll never hurt you, I promise." Neji placed his hand over Shikamaru's and took a deep breath, he felt so bad for snapping at him like that.  

 

"I know, I know." Shikamaru caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away, and gave him a smile. Neji smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and cheered them both right up. 

 

"Shikamaru, you should get some rest. Come here. Sleep with me." Neji said, pulling back the other side of the bed's sheets. Shikamaru took off his shoes and vest and crawled in with his boyfriend. Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Sleep well, babe." 

 

"Goodnight, my love." Shikamaru closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately after staying up all night. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I DON'T HATE TEMARI I ACTUALLY THINK SHE'S QUITE AWESOME BUT I HAD THIS IDEA AND IT WAS ALL I COULD ELABORATE ON SO SHHH. RELAX. ALSO SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lol, can you believe it?" Neji covered his mouth as he laughed so hard tears were coming out.  
> "His face was priceless." Shikamaru's face was red from laughing as they thought back on this one time when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the idea of this stupid fucking chapter goes to my best friendo. I'm sorry for this guys. I'm real sorry.

    Neji was on the bed leaning on the headboard, his arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck. Their kisses were short and sweet until Shikamaru pressed in making the kisses deeper. The hand that wasn't propping him up was in Neji's hair pulling him in closer and pulling him away for breathers. Neji's hands fell from Shikamaru's neck and worked on getting off Shikamaru's shirt. Shikamaru pulled Neji hard towards him, forcing Shika to end up on his back with Neji on top of him, his long hair falling around both of their faces. Shikamaru smiled at the beautiful man above him and gently moved the gorgeous hair to the side. Their lips met once again, Shikamaru's hands now sliding down Neji's sides gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. He trailed his fingertips up Neji's cool skin and into his hair. Neji let out a sigh as he left Shikamaru's lips and rolled over onto the side to slide his pants off, then moved back over and slid off Shikamaru's. Shikamaru moved over and got on top of Neji, holding his wrists in place he pressed back into his boyfriend's soft lips. 

 

"I want you so bad." Neji breathed in between a break. 

 

"I'll get there soon, my love." Shikamaru's lips traced Neji's jaw to his neck, where he then began biting and sucking on Neji's pale skin. Neji bit his lips as Shikamaru made his way lower and lower across his body, leaving light red marks on his collarbones and later his abdomen, loving the way he felt his breaths get deeper and deeper as he got closer to his arousal. He was then facing Neji's erect member. He pressed his tongue on his tip and Neji winced in pleasure beneath him. Shikamaru then slowly licked up his shaft, "Stop teasing you fucker." Neji breathed. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah, be patient." Shikamaru smirked at him. He slowly started taking his member into his mouth, feeling Neji's shiver as he made his way to the base of his cock. He started bobbing his head up and down, pacing himself. Neji gripped the sheets, "Hurry up and fuck me, please." he said, throwing his head back in pleasure. _I guess I'll stop here, he did ask nicely,_ Shika thought to himself. 

 

"You're really needy today, huh?" Shikamaru smiled after releasing Neji's member, "Let me get the lube." Shikamaru pulled himself up and went to get the bottle as Neji got on his knee's using the headboard for support. Shikamaru lubricated his fingers for Neji's preparation. "Spread those knees for me, Hyūga." Shikamaru whispered to him, his chin on Neji's shoulder. He did as told. Shikamaru's thumb slid between Neji's asscheeks and then he pressed his index finger into his entrance, Neji bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Shikamaru moved it in and out until he could feel his entrance loose enough for his next finger, and eventually a third. Neji grit his teeth for a moment and then relaxed, using the bed to help him ride Shikamaru's fingers. 

 

"I'm ready," Neji sighed, "I'm ready for you right now. I just want you inside me."

 

Shikamaru smirked and took his fingers out slowly and then covered his member with an appropriate amount of lube. He pressed the tip into his entrance and slowly pushed in, planting a kiss on Neji's cheek as he did, fulfilling his boyfriend's need. 

 

"Ha-ha, there we go. _Mmm_ , yeah." Neji moved his hips along with Shikamaru's slow pace. 

 

.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*. 

    Hinata and Hiashi were walking out side together. She loved going on quiet walks with her father, appreciating the moments the busy man gave up to spend time with her. Her arm was wrapped around his, her head leaning on his shoulder. 

 

"I'm so glad you try your best to make time for me, father." She smiled up at him.

 

"It's my duty as your father. I of course wish I could spend more time with you, but someone needs to keep this family in check." He explained with a light chuckle. He really loved his daughter. He thought she was beautiful and was so proud of her and the woman has become, even though only 17. She proved herself worthy of bearing the Hyūga name. Of course the position of Head of the clan was still going to her younger sister as decided quite some time ago, he does not frown upon either of his daughters.

 

"it's okay, I understan-" she was cut off by the sound of loud banging coming from Neji's house. What was going on? Another fight?

 

"Father, please. We must go check on Neji-san." She tried pulling her father with her.

 

'Alright, Hinata, alright!" He was shocked by her hastiness.

 

 

    They reached the entrance of Neji's house and was shocked to find the door open and all the lights on. They quickly rushed in to see what was wrong.

 

 

.'*.'*.'*.'*.'*.

    Neji's hair was bunched up in his hand while the other one was holding the headboard for support, even though it kept banging into the wall. As much as he hoped no one heard, he didn't pay much attention to it. All he could think about was Shikamaru. 

 

"Oh gosh, Shikamaru. Go faster baby. Faster, faster." He was grunting, Shikamaru picked up the pace when all of the sudden the door flew open and they both turned around to see Lady Hinata and Hiashi-sama. Shikamaru immediately pulled out and Neji quickly crawled into the sheets to cover himself.

 

"Shit." It was all he could say, not even able to look up at them.

 

 

"What a drag." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

 

"With all to respect, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, but have you ever heard of knocking..?" Neji asked, his hands were shaking. He was scared but at the same time was trying to keep himself from laughing at the quick look he got of Hiashi-sama's face.

 

"Neji! We thought something was wrong! We heard banging! It sounded like a fight broke out! The door was open! We thought someone had broke in and tried to hurt you!" Hinata explained, red in the face. 

 

"Oops." Shikamaru said with a smirk, really trying to hold in a laugh.

 

"Uhm, well..sorry. We're fi-fine." Neji forced himself to look up and held their gazes.

 

"Sorry for interrupting whatever this was..We'll be going now." He grabbed Hinata by the wrist, his hands were shaking and she could feel it as he dragged her out of the doorway. He didn't even want to try and process what he had just witnessed. 

 

 

    They've been gone for five minutes and Neji was still staring at the empty doorway. Shikamaru nudged him with his elbow and snapped him out of it, "Did you see the look on the poor man's face." Shikamaru chuckled, burying his face in his hands and dragging them down slowly, "He acts like sex is something so shocking. _Like dude you have two daughters. Don't tell me they were some type of immaculate conception._ "  Shikamaru shook his head. Neji started laughing calm sarcastic laughs that changed into louder genuine ones, sometimes you couldn't even hear him, he was just shaking. He tried to speak multiple times but just couldn't get the words out. Shikamaru thought seeing him like that was cute honestly, but he really wanted to know the stupid shit he was trying to say. 

 

    Eventually Neji calmed down a bit, "That was horrible." He said with a straight face, that for a moment shocked Shikamaru but he began to laugh when Neji started all over again. 

 

Neji finally couldn't keep laughing, even though he really wanted to. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything offensive against it, he just took her and left." Shikamaru sighed. 

 

"Same here. Anyways I'm sorry, this will be the only time I won't be able to finish you off babe." Neji looked over to him. 

 

"It's alright, we'll finish tomorrow, let's get some rest. My sides hurt too much from laughing, I can't even move well." Shikamaru admitted with a smile as he lied back down. 

 

"Me too, honestly. I'm sorry if I wake up in the middle of the night and start laughing again." Neji apologized in advance, snuggling close to his boyfriend. 

 

.'*.'*.'*.'*.

    The Hyuga's got back to they're house without another word being said the entire walk back. Once they got inside though, the silence finally broke. 

 

"They're kinda cute." Hinata let out a small laugh.

 

"Hinata go to your room immediately and go to bed. Forget you ever even saw such a thing. Never mention it in front of me again. You should of never seen that." Hiashi sighed. She did as told, going to her room. Once out of his sight she let out the laughter she had been holding in, in fear of her father's commentary. She sat on her bed and took out her writing notebook and began to write about tonight's events between her cousin and his apparent boyfriend. 

 

    Hiashi went to his room and sat on his bed, rubbing his temples in circular motions, "I want to un-see everything. I want to un-see everything. I hope my daughter forgets." He whispered to himself, trying to rid himself of the horrible sight. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're either laughing so much and love me enough to leave Kudos or want to shut your laptop and hate my fucking guts. Either way thanks for reading.


	5. You Mean The World To Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's just say, that sometimes it hits me harder than usual, to the point where I can't even move, and I just stand there and think about how much I love you. How much I adore you. How lucky I am to have you. They call me a genius. You'd think since I always know exactly what to say I'd be able to answer these questions, but no. I can't answer them no matter how hard I try. Simply because no words or set of numbers will ever be specific enough to explain it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic has had a pattern in which It's NSFW free and it gets toasty but today we're breaking that rule and It's gonna be a mix of both. I also have a song for this chapter: Beautiful by Mystery Skulls. XOXO (SORRY IF YOU'RE ALREADY CRYIN CUZ OF THE SUMMARY. ITS DEEP. I'M A VERY MUSHY ROMANTIC PERSON. SORRY.)

    Shikamaru was lying on Neji's bed trying to fall asleep and take a **_fucking nap_** after a long, really annoying mission. He kept trying, rolling on one side, then that stopped being comfortable or it never was to start with, so he rolled over to the other. Rolling onto his belly. Stretching his arms out, or keeping them tucked under the pillow. "Ugh!" He let out in annoyance.

 

    Few minutes passed and Neji was leaning in the doorway, "I thought you'd be sleeping by now, I came to check up on you." He said crossing his arms.

 

"I. Cannot. Fall. Asleep." Shikamaru sighed. Neji didn't say anything, he just slowly made his way to Shikamaru's side and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. His fingers slowly traced the side of Shikamaru's jaw that wasn't pressed into the bed, "You just need to take a deep breath and relax." Neji gave him a small smile. 

 

"Neji, it's not that easy for me today." Shikamaru tried his best not to raise his voice. 

 

"You want me to help you relax?" Neji pressed his lips as he awaited an answer. 

 

"You can try, I guess." Shikamaru sat up, stopped half way by Neji's hand pressing softly against his bare chest, "No, no, lie down on your stomach." 

 

    Shikamaru did as told with a sigh, he really doubted that he was going to be able to relax enough even with Neji's help, but went a long with it anyway. Neji took off the shirt he was wearing and tossed it into a laundry basket before placing himself above Shikamaru, one knee on each side of his hips. He moved his hair to the side and leaned forward, placing kisses on the back of Shikamaru's neck and trailing them towards his left shoulder blade. As he was doing so he used very little amounts of chakra, pressing his hands on Shika's skin and releasing it in little pulsations, pressures, and sometimes vibrations. He could already feel Shikamaru relaxing beneath him, first his breathing and then his muscles. Neji made sure to get every bit of Shikamaru's back, going over it over and over again to make sure he was really loosened up. 

 

    "How do you feel now?" Neji whispered in his boyfriend's ear. 

 

"I still..I just..." Shikamaru implied he wanted more, of anything. In all honesty he felt fine and could probably fall asleep if he tried but this attention from Neji was very rare and he didn't want it to end here. 

 

"Alrighty then, let's see... lie down face up?" Neji got off Shikamaru to let him do so. 

 

    Neji then placed himself the same way he was before, leaning in to kiss Shikamaru's lips slowly. The kisses grew messier and messier with time and eventually Neji was making his way down Shikamaru's neck and collarbone. He met back at his lips for a few more kisses, a hand on both Shikamaru's cheeks caressing them with his thumbs. He then trailed kisses down Shikamaru's torso. Eventually he moved to the side and undressed himself and slid off Shika's boxers. Before making any other advances he leaned in to kiss him once more, another row of kisses made there way down his neck and down his chest, this time stopping to give attention to both of his hard nipples. His tongue moving in circular motions across the oh-so sensitive skin making the man beneath him let out a sigh. Neji continued the way down his body, stopping his boyfriend's hips and moving in between his thighs. Instead of going straight away into giving him a _top performance blowjob like he usually did_ he moved his head over to the side and began kissing his right thigh. "Ahh.." Shikamaru let out with a small soft sigh. It was sounds like those that drove Neji crazy. He absolutely loved it when he noticed how he makes Shikamaru feel, so open to anything Neji wanted to do with him. 

 

    Neji smirked as he left his lover's thighs and traced his tongue down Shika's shaft. Shikamaru winced at the contact between Neji's tongue and his rock hard cock, this resulted to biting down on his lip to keep him quiet. Neji then took in his head, followed by the rest of his length in slowly. Once he got to the base of his dick his lips moved around his balls as he jerked the arousal. He then made his way back to Shikamaru's length and took it in one more time before telling his lover to get on his knees. 

 

    Shikamaru did as told, propping himself up on his elbows and crossing his arms. Neji then placed himself between Shika's legs and spread his ass cheeks apart. Slipping his tongue in between. He heard an "Mmm" escape Shikamaru and decided to press his tongue into his hole for a moment, taking it back out and letting it pass over the entire area as Shikamaru arched his back and repositioned his ass a little higher, all of this in  reaction to the pleasure.

 

"Reach into that drawer and get me the bottle, please, baby?" Neji said in a soft tone as he left his ass. Shikamaru leaned forward to retrieve the bottle his boyfriend asked for and handed it too him. Neji covered his fingers with a generous amount of the sheer liquid and then pressed a finger into his entrance. He felt Shika tense slightly as his finger wandered in, once relaxed he continued with another finger and so on til' three were inside him and he felt there was enough room for his erection to slide in. He took out his fingers, covered his cock with the right amount of lubricant, giving it slight jerks while doing so. Before entering his needy lover he held Shika's hips, gently pressing down on them to let him know he wanted him to lie down. He then wiped his hands on Shikamaru's abandoned underwear that were thrown to the side earlier, so he would be able to get a good grip on his asscheeks. He spread them apart slowly and then reached for his length and slowly inserted it into Shikamaru. Neji let his body lean over Shika's, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sliding his hands from his ass, up his sides, and to his shoulders, gripping on to them to help him push up his body, and inevitably enabling him to gently thrust into his boyfriend. He kissed his cheek once more before trailing his lips to his ear and sucking on his earlobe. 

 

    Neji's pace went from nice and slow to quick and needy like his boyfriend pleaded him too. They both felt themselves approaching the edge, Shikamaru's body tensing and Neji's nails digging into the skin on Shikamaru's shoulders. He began whispering sweet and soft moans into the Nara's ear as he finally reached his climax and came hard into Shika's asshole. As soon as he let it go he took a deep breath before releasing Shikamaru. 

 

    " _Wait, don't cum on my bedsheets they're brand new!_ " He warned his lover, followed by a giggle, "Get on your back." Neji commanded.

 

    Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smiled for a second before getting on his back. Neji immediately began to jerk the Nara's length before taking it into his mouth. Shika's hand found itself in the Hyūga's hair, tugging on it at the root, which Neji loved. He bobbed his head up and down faster and faster before the man under him was sighing louder and louder before releasing a shot of nice warm cum into the back of his throat. Like the good boy Neji was, he swallowed his boyfriend's seed with ease.

 

"You can't tell me you aren't okay anymore." Neji licked his lips and smirked up at Shikamaru from between his legs. 

 

"My thighs have black and blues, my shoulders sting from your scratches, I only just caught my breath. You'd think I'd still feel like shit, but no. Nope. I feel so fucking good right now." Shikamaru threw his head back, gripping the sheets and smiled. Neji was beyond pleased with himself and the job well done he did to make his lover happy. 

 

"I guess this means you want me to top more often?" Neji raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Damn Neji, you didn't tell me the Byakugan could read minds."  

 

"It can't but I can't help it when something is so obvious." Neji laughed. 

 

"Mmm, get over here." Shikamaru wanted his boyfriend next to him. 

 

    Neji crawled over, leaning his back against the headboard and covering his lower body with the thin sheets. Shikamaru decided he'd rest his head on Neji's laps and Neji smiled down at the cutie on his laps as he stroked his hair after taking it out of its usual constraints.

 

"I love you so much." Neji asked, twisting Shika's hair between his fingers.

 

"How much?" 

 

"Let's just say, that sometimes it hits me harder than usual, to the point where I can't even move, and I just stand there and think about how much I love you. How much I adore you. How lucky I am to have you. They call me a genius. You'd think since I always know exactly what to say I'd be able to answer these questions, but no. I can't answer them no matter how hard I try. Simply because no words or set of numbers will ever be specific enough to explain it." Neji pressed his lips to stop himself from tearing up. 

 

    Shikamaru turned around and looked up at Neji. He was quiet for several long moments before he was able to respond, "No one has ever told me such a thing." 

 

"Well there you go." Neji smiled, letting go of his hair and caressing his cheek. 

 

"Neji, I feel the exact same way. I'm trying to think of other ways to tell you but I can't say it any better than that. It's exactly how I feel." Shika explained. 

 

"I'm so happy to hear that, I really am. If only you could feel what I am right now. My face hurts from smiling, I kinda want to cry because I'm that happy." 

 

"I know exactly what you mean." Shikamaru leaned into the hand on his cheek before sitting up and repositioning himself so he was laying down the right way, Neji did the same thing too, laying on his side. He propped himself up, his elbow sinking into the pillow. 

 

"Go to sleep." Neji said, "Its still kinda early for me, but you should still rest." His free hand held Shikamaru's. 

 

"I wanna cuddle." Shikamaru protested.

 

"Ah, fine. Come here, you." Neji smiled, resting his head on the pillow now, both arms wrapped around Shika. Everything was quiet for some time, maybe 10 minutes. They were both relaxed and Neji felt himself start to get sleepy even though it was only 8. 

 

 

"Neji." Shikamaru said in a sweet, soft tone. 

 

"Yeah, baby?" 

 

" _You mean the world to me._ " ♡ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and sorry for any typos I might of missed, Its really late and I am very sleepy so I probably missed some stuff but I can't let myself go to bed without updating, so here you go.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! IM NOT DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE BOLD/UNDERLINE/ITALIC PART OF THIS OR THE WHOLE THING IF YOU CAN. THANKS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING OR REALLY THE BOLD

 

 

        Hey Readers (  *-*)/♡

 

Well I'm back! And I am so sorry for not updating in how long has it been 5..months? November, December, January, February, March... (and this was supposed to be a weekly thing holy shit..) 

 

I'm so sorry! I had exams, the holidays, and the worst part..MAJOR and I mean MAJOR writers block. I'd constantly check this fic and read it over and not be able to think of anything (cons of writing porn without plot lmao) (I'm really the only one who gets this stressed about my OTPs nsfw. omfg.) 

 

I feel horrible because I hate it when people don't update forever out of nowhere but then I became what I hate because I did that. IM SORRY.

 

So I've decided that I'm making this like a set of stories all together. All Shikaneji centered of course! I don't think I'll ever really stop working on this fic for a long while, it's something I want to have to go back to and add to when I have an idea for it or what not. So Shikaneji will live on, the story will kinda go like it has been, the way the relationship formed is the same. I'll really try my best I just suffer from the worst writers block you can possibly imagine. 

 

PLEASE READ:  _ **So yeah! Thats it! Feel free to comment starters for me? Pretty please? I'll dedicate this to you and credit you for the idea of the starter/request. It would HELP ME SOOOOO MUCH. Really. I have a few request from my friends already ( ;)))))))) my friends are such pervs but I'm writing it so who am I to talk..)**_

 

 

 

ps. iM WORKING ON A LOT OF NICE STUFF FOR SOME KPOP GROUPS (because k-pop's literally my drug..and I can't get enough of it..) Comment your favorite groups? Yeah ;)

 

THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVEN READING THIS MESS. LOVE YA, HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT ;)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ya didn't can ya please go back and read it. pretty please? love you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it so far, I know it's not a lot but I have so much stuff for this written I'm just going over it all again and making some small changes here and there. Thank you so much for even taking the time and reading. @ Shia LeBouf thanks for inspiring me to post this.


End file.
